


My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

by DeadandDevine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, be a pal and read it, i was listening to 3OH!3 and yeah this happened, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadandDevine/pseuds/DeadandDevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

Lazy days were a much appreciated thing by the 5SOS boys. They were like best days ever. When that day happened to be a Saturday well that was even better wan't it? 

Taking advatage of the lazy morning Ashton got up early (by nature) going for a run. He tried to be as quiet as possible so that he wouldn't wake Calum, the kiwi being exhausted from previous nights show.

He breathed in the crisp cool air smiling slightly to himself before starting on his morning run. When he returned after admiring the quiet roads and nice landscape he was quiet only to hear to a jumble of curses and a loud bang.

Setting down his keys he turned the corner seeing Calum looking downs at the stove with his hands on his hips a sigh escaping his lips. He observed the kiwi boy for a moment longer before making his precense known in the room.

"Are you doing ok there Cal?" He asked gently reppsesing a chuckle as the smaller boy jumped whirling around a hand clutched his heart.

"Jesus Ash you scared me. Don't do that jeeze" he huffed sticking a hip out looking at him.

Ashton smiled apologetically looking at the burn food with a small frown. Gently nudging him out of the way he scraped out the food mixing together a new mix cooking it. Calum huffed slumping onto one of the stools.

Ashton served him hiss food cooking his and sitting down with Calum. The younger boy stabbed at his food before clearing his throat.

"You know what today is right?" He asked swallowing his food.

"Uh I think it's Saturday right?" The curly haired boy said putting another forkful into his mouth.

Calum flinched trying to cover it up as a shiver pushing away his plate and going upstairs. Ashton raised a brow deciding he was going to clean up instead. Putting away the dishes and loading the dish washer he wiped the counters wandering upstairs. 

Calum was hunched over a notebook quickly writing down words his brow furrowed in determination and his lip pinched between his teeth. The elder walked out of the room deciding not to disturb him even though it was their day off. Calum sighed in frustration shoving the notebook and pencils from his bed flopping back against the bed. Grabbing his remote he flicked through sappy Valentine's Day movies. He stopped at a movie called Warm Bodies. 

He decided that, yes he would watch a movie about zombies instead of yucky romance that he didn't have with a certain curly haired boy in the other room. Settling back against the headboard he kept his eyes on the screen rolling them as he realized this was just a masked with zombies to trick loney guys into watching the movie just to make more money.

How was that even fair like couldn't they play some horror movies or something instead? Letting out a small huff he tossed the remote onto the bed wiggling around slighlty to get comfortable. As the end credits scrolled on the screen Calum tried to supress yet another eye roll. There was a small knock on his door so he voiced a quick 'come in'. Ashton's curly head poked through the frame passing a glance over the room before entering.

Once inside he sat down next to Calum. They scooted down to lay on their backs grinning at the other. Ashton logged onto Pandora setting it down. They talked quietly over a Paramore song, their quiet conversation fading to nothing. 3OH!3 came on playing 'My First Kiss'. Ashton started to wonder stealing glaces at the younger boy. He really wanted to kiss him right now. It was't just the song either. He had this overhwelming urge to kiss him.

Turning on his side he looked at Calum breaking the conversation silence.

"So what was your first kiss like?" He asked propping his head up with his elbow.

Calum blushed bright red turning to the curly haired boy. Biting his lip he shook his head not meeting Ashton's eyes. Understanding sparked in Ashton's eyes a small chuckle escaping his lips. Calum pouted thinking the other boy was laughing at him.

" 'S'not funny" he mumbled.

"Cal I'm not laughing at you. I haven't kissed anyone either." He admitted red steeling over his cheeeks. Calum looked up at him through hearing the catch in Ashton's breath. Tilting his head up he started inti Ashton's hazel eyes slowly moving closer as did the elder boy. Soon they were pressed chest against chest looking at the others eyes and mouths. Ashton was the first to make a serious move leaning down as Calum tilted up to Ashton's eyes fluttering closed as they brushed lips. It wasn't a perfect kiss like expierenced couples or the movies or even kids in high school but it was all they knew and to them it was perfect. Ashton moved his hand cupping Calum's cheek sliding his thumb over his cheek bone. They gave each other small quick pecs as Ashton's hand slid down to his waist pulling him impossibly closer Calum threading his fingers into the curly mop of hair giving into the proper kiss tangling their legs together kisses becoming a bit sloppy as they lost the sweet slow rhythm they started it with. They broke away breathing heavily. Calum let out a small giggle looking into his hazel eyes. "My first kiss went a little like this . . ."


End file.
